Cancer is predicted to become the leading cause of death in the United States in the next twenty years. As cases of cancer increase, medical experts are increasingly searching for effective treatments for each individual type of cancer. Treatments of the past included chemotherapy, which is generally an untargetered therapy that can be as harmful to cancerous cells as it is to healthy cells. Monoclonal antibodies (MABs) are a biological technology that allow for rapid creation and manufacture of proteins (antibodies) with receptors that bind to specific targets (antigens). However, current MAB therapies are only available in particular circumstances and in certain cancers, where the cancer presents particular known antigens.